Lost
by NY-odyssey
Summary: To put it simply, this is my take on Alvin's thoughts during the dancing in the rain scene from Chipwrecked.


**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Chipwrecked belong to their rightful owner(s), which is definitely not me.**

**When I watched this particular scene, I noticed that Alvin had glanced anxiously at Brittany at the background as Simon and Jeanette were dancing. Then I started to wonder what was going on in his head and got this idea. This is not a very creative approach but I had to get this out of my system. Some of you may not share my opinion, and that's okay. I simply hope all of you, regardless of whether you find my view agreeable or not, will enjoy reading the story. **

Let it be known that Alvin was a chipmunk who simply loved excitement in his life, but only when he instigated it. At the moment though, as he watched Simon –or Simone, as he pointed out earlier- swinging from a vine towards the Chipettes, Alvin could not help feeling helpless that the situation was out of his control. So he settled with crossing his little arms and looked away disapprovingly while his personality-altered brother kissed their paws, Chipette by Chipette.

Coincidentally, he was not the only one weirded out by the sudden appearance of French Simon.

"What's gotten into him?"

"Spider venom. Yeah, yeah, he thinks he's some sort of fun-loving French dude."

"Really?"

The incredulity in his voice was certainly in contrast with the interest in her single word response. Do not be fooled by the prospect, Britt. He swiftly put an arm on her shoulder, eager to convince her of how ridiculous 'Simone' was.

"Now he thinks he's the most interesting munk in the world."

Granted, Simone never actually said that but his actions screamed the message. Why could not everyone be more like him and just admit that they think highly of themselves? He was just starting to further indulge in the topic only to be interrupted by Simon flirting with Jeanette. The sight made Alvin bristle. Simon was already making his move before he made his own. He must not let that happen. Stalking towards the bespectacled chipmunks, he called out to Simon in vain.

Right.. He was not Simon anymore.

"Simone?"

"Oui."

"I think we should get to work on that shelter."

"For what? I cannot imagine a better roof over our heads than the stars in the sky."

Simon twirled a love struck Jeanette into his arms and Alvin gaped. He briefly looked up and saw rainclouds instead. Perfect timing.

"What about the kind of roof over our heads that's actually a roof? It's going to rain."

"What is a little rain, hm? We cherish the water for it is the water that nurtures the flower."

It was painfully obvious to Alvin that the couple was beginning to get lost in their own world. This was getting worse.

"Okay, this is crazy. Building the shelter was your idea. Yours!"

Thunder struck and rain began to drizzle, as if personally trying to get the point across.

"Oh great. Great!"

Alvin went between Simon and Jeanette and pushed them apart to break their trance. He would have to take matters into his own paws then.

"Alright, guys. We're going to build a shelter. I need everyone's help. Let's go."

Without much hesitation, Brittany and Eleanor made a move to follow him, the latter with noticeably more effort.

"I'll try, but I feel so useless."

Alvin turned to assure the injured chipmunk that there was no need to strain herself before his attention was arrested by another timid voice.

"W- What are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes all over on you."

A pair of brown eyes went wide at Simon's cryptic reply. Was he going to...?

He stole a glance at Brittany, her expression mirroring his, as Simon pulled Jeanette closer to him and started... dancing?

"What?"

They were dancing. In the rain. The cheesiness, silliness, and absurdity of it all warranted a scoff from Alvin. Sure, it was more bearable than what Alvin had in mind, but some damage could still be done. His gaze swept towards the chipmunk beside him, who had an unreadable expression on her face. He knew it. That French wannabe was ruining his chances. Out of all three of them, why did Simon have to be the first to munk up?

"Hey, you guys are going to catch pneumonia dancing in the rain like that!" He shouted.

Unfortunately, his attempt only inspired a round of singing from Simon's part, rendering the scene annoyingly sweeter than it was. Alvin tried hard to wrap his head around the fact that it was really happening. In some ways, 'Simone' was like himself, only better. He was being left in the dust.

As if on cue, Jeanette twirled around in a puddle, sending streaks of mud smack on Alvin's sweater and Brittany's face.

"You ought to be careful, chucking mud around like that."

"Hello!" Brittany let out an indignant cry, all the while brushing off the mud from her pretty face in disdain.

Since the dancing duo carried on without so much as a glance for an apology, Alvin raised his voice.

"Someone," _Brittany_, he mentally amended, "could lose an eye!"

No, NO. He wanted to scream or yell or just die in frustration. How did it get to this? At Simon's urging, even little Theodore was asking Eleanor to dance with him, leaving the eldest two of their siblings standing apprehensively from the sidelines.

_So much for the ladies' man. She must think I'm a coward right now._

"I can't believe Jeanette's getting all the attention."

Alvin snapped to focus. Brittany sounded mad. Was she mad at him?

"I mean, I'm the pretty one. Jeanette's the smart one. You don't see me running around trying to be all smart, do you?"

Oh. So she did not really want to join them after all. She was just as frustrated as he was at the role reversal. Feeling relieved, he jumped at the rant.

"I know. I'm the fun one. You're the pretty one."

"Yeah!"

Her affirmation spurred him on. Maybe he had not lost his chance after all.

"You know how slippery that dirt is? This is ridiculous. Are you even listening to me? Simon!"

Despite knowing his efforts would be ignored, Alvin continued with renewed vigour. He was more relieved than he thought he would be. Although, he would never admit it out loud, but he actually did feel a little disappointed that Brittany had not wanted to dance in the rain with him.

He thought girls love those stuff.

**Yes, Alvin, we do. And Brittany does. Even though she wouldn't tell you that, her sisters were sure to hear about it later.**

**So, any remarks, questions or suggestions? Feel free to review or PM me! I really, really want to know what you think. :)**


End file.
